Polymers containing alkoxy-substituted SiC-bonded biuret groups are described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 22 43 628 and in Chemical Abstracts, Volume 81, 1974.
An object of the present invention is to prepare silicon compounds which contain SiC-bonded biuret groups. Another object of the present invention is to prepare silicon compounds which contain SiC-bonded biuret groups and SiOC-bonded aliphatic radicals. Still another object of the present invention is to prepare low molecular weight silicon polymers which contain SiC-bonded biuret groups and SiOC-bonded aliphatic radicals. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing monomeric or low molecular weight silicon polymers which contain SiC-bonded biuret groups and SiOC-bonded aliphatic radicals. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing monomeric or low molecular weight silicon polymers having SiC-bonded biuret groups and SiOC-bonded aliphatic radicals in the absence of solvents.